Pensamentos
by Sayuri12
Summary: Pensamentos de uma garota... Talvez não a levem a nada. Ou talvez a levem...?A um lugar único e diferente? Ou um lugar cheio d fantasia que é a imaginação?


Pensamentos

Elas sussurram.

Sei que estão ai, mesmo não as vendo.

Murmúrios.

Apenas murmúrios indecifráveis.

Estão por toda parte...

Mas preferem a noite.

Preferem a escuridão.

Talvez porque de dia não fosse tão divertido.

Sussuram coisas estranhas.

Consigo ouvir...

Todo dia.

Ou melhor, todas as noites.

Toda noite elas vem.

Ou talvez apenas toda noite eu as escute...

Talvez elas estejam comigo...

Estejam comigo o dia inteiro.

Talvez me persigam.

Talvez estejam aqui porque querem.

Ou porque gostem de sussurar sobre mim.

Também podem estar perdidas.

Eles estão perdidos?...

Os donos, estão perdidos??

Não... É mais fácil eu estar perdida.

Sim.. Certamente estou perdida.

Perdida num mundo totalmente estranho.

O que existe não existe..

E o que a gente jura que é impossível é a coisa mais normal...

Pelo menos para eles.

Sim, para os donos...

Donos de murmúrios incessantes.

Donos de sussuros.

Sussuram entre si.

Toda noite.

E por que eu tenho que escutar?

Por que eu sou a única?

Talvez eu mereça...?

Mas... Isso é bom?

Talvez estejam tentando pedir ajuda.

Não.

Acho que estão falando coisas sobre mim.

Talvez comentando sobre minha vida...

Não sei, apenas tenho certeza que estão lá.

Aqui.

Estão aqui..

Do meu lado, no meu quarto, na sala, dentro do carro...

Estão em toda parte.

As vozes...

Estão falando o que?

Querem que eu entenda?

Ou estão tirando sarro da minha cara pelas costas?...

Só sei de uma coisa:

Elas não são amigáveis.

Sim, são sussurros cheios de malicia.

Aqueles que a gente faz do nosso pior inimigo.

Bom, pelo menos a maioria não são amigos.

Porque as vezes.. Quando eu menos espero elas aparecem.

Nunca sozinhas...

Sempre mais de uma.

Sim, isto é macabro...

Estou ficando com medo.

Mas... Pensando bem, o que elas querem?

De qualquer forma, porque eu posso escutá-las?

Elas não deveriam estar aqui.

Tem que desaparecer.

Saiam!

Não quero mais vocês comentando sobre mim.

Eu sou eu, a única responsável pela minha vida!

Ou talvez...

Eles... As vozes.

As vozes sejam minha consciência?

Acho que... estou confusa.

Se elas são minha consciência...

Eu não sou eu?

Porque, para eu ser eu mesma, tenho que ter controle sobre minha consciência...

Não é?

Então.. Por que estou nesse corpo?

Por que desde que me dei por si, possuo esse corpo?

Afinal.. Quem sou eu?

Não acredito mais nisso que chamam de vida.

Pensando bem.. A vida se limita á esse planeta?

Não... Certamente não.

Eu quero..

Quero descobrir quem sou...

Eu realmente nunca descobri...

Qual é o sentido da vida?

Por que vivemos dia após dia, sem pensar o porquê?

Nascemos, aprendemos algumas poucas coisas...

Crescemos...

Procuramos aquilo que chamamos de alma gêmea... Ou pelo menos um amor.

Passamos o resto da vida ao lado dele.. Ou não.

Enfim, morremos.

Mas nos damos conta, talvez no último suspiro,

Porque tivemos que passar por tudo isso?

Tantas dificuldades, tantos obstáculos...

Com qual finalidade?

Será que aquilo que os humanos apelidaram de 'vida', seria apenas uma 'prova'?

Uma prova para finalmente podermos 'viver'?...

Alguns dizem que

Se nós formos bons na vida, iremos para o céu, e

Se nós formos malvados, iremos para o inferno.

Mas afinal, quem é que nunca teve um acesso de raiva, ou quem nunca brigou por coisa boba?

Quem nunca colou em provas da escola?

Quem nunca pensou besteiras?

Quem nunca errou?

Quem nunca _pecou_?

Pensando assim, todos...

Todos nós iremos para o inferno.

Se todos formos para o inferno...

O céu não existe?

Então o inferno seria uma cópia da Terra..

Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Para morrermos e irmos à um lugar igual à Terra...?

Não.

Prefiro não pensar assim..

Não quero perder minhas ultimas esperanças.

Acho que tudo isso é apenas um sonho, precisamos acordar...

Quando acordarmos, daremo-nos conta que tudo é _diferente_

Vamos abrir os olhos para uma realidade totalmente diferente.

Realmente, o que aqui no Sonho era _A_, lá vai ser _Z_.

E então, talvez,

Encontraremos um motivo para tudo isso..

Porque, para tudo há um motivo, não acham?

Então... Viveremos para algo ou por algo...

Não seremos como aqui no Sonho, que vivemos por viver.

Levando tudo como se fosse normal.

Lá, veremos que tudo se foi.

Lá, nós entenderemos coisas que no Sonho, nem pensávamos em entender.

Lá, as coisas serão certamente diferentes.

Mas afinal, onde é lá?

Em um outro planeta?

Outra dimensão?

Outro universo?

Não.

Impressionante, tudo que podemos imaginar existir aqui no Sonho, se resume em apenas uma palavra.

Universo.

Seria universo apenas a única coisa que existe?

O universo não seria pequeno para...

Para tudo?

Para o infinito?

Enfim, lá seria um lugar muito distante...

Talvez esse nosso 'universo'...Esse nosso 'infinito', seja apenas..

Seja apenas a nossa imaginação.

Afinal, podemos imaginar muitas coisas, não?

E.. O nosso 'universo' não seja infinito.

E nossa imaginação aqui no Sonho seja limitada.

Mas, como somos ingênuos demais, pensamos que nossa imaginação é infinita.

Penso que o infinito...

Seja apenas a quantidade de coisas que no Sonho nós conseguimos pensar.

Então se levantaremos para algo totalmente diferente.

Algo que não conseguimos imaginar aqui nessa no Sonho.

---------------------------------------------

_Sim, sim, vocês devem estar pensando_

"_Que porcaria é essa? Õo'"_

_Mas, em uma noite...Eu ouvi os sussuros novamente e decidi por o que eu penso no papel..Ou melhor, no Word._

_Talvez mais pessoas pensem assim?_

_Acho difícil._

_Acho que eu sou estranha pensando assim.._

_Ah, afinal! Eu ainda não terminei.. Terminarei outro dia, se me der vontade._

_Mas pensando assim, eu realmente me interessei em organizar meus pensamentos dessa forma._

_Talvez eu continue sim!_

_Mas... Se não gostarem, não precisa chingar, ok? _

_Fiz isso querendo organizar meus pensamentos, e não contrariar alguém._

_Espero que compreendam ._

_Bjus_

_(Ps:.Realmente... Nem EU sabia que eu pensava assim' ahsuahsuah dou uma boa filósofa maluca! Rsrs)_


End file.
